Various types of spinal column disorders are known and include scoliosis (abnormal curvature of the spine), kyphosis (backward curvature of the spine), spondylolisthesis (forward displacement of a lumbar vertebra), and other disorders such as ruptured or slipped discs, broken or fractured vertebrae, and the like. Procedures to stabilize areas of the spine for both fusing spinal vertebrae together and for other stabilization purposes often require the use of a spinal tether. The existing spinal tethers, of which we are aware on the market, come in straight lengths or circular, “loop” geometries. These tethers typically rely on implants, anchors, or knots to secure the tether to the spine. Additionally, such implants are of fixed length requiring careful measurement of the distance around the anatomy to which the tether is secured or between the anchor points to which the tether is attached. Such precise measurement is difficult prior to surgery and, when done during surgery, results in longer operating times as measurements are taken and a spinal tether of the appropriate length is manufactured.